rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuroyuri (episode)/@comment-2.220.76.31-20170130162348/@comment-32746027-20170801201336
I understand people have opinions, and yours has already been crapped on enough. But I just feel like I want to just say somethings that may have already been said, but I just want to say myself. I still respect you as a person, just I disagree with your opinion. Only three times, you say this has happened. Hours and hours of RWBY and many many characters, and three characters have been inspired by males. I don't see the big deal, males are humans. It's kind of like saying 'I hate this because this character was inspired by an Asian'. Do you realize how dumb this sounds? I could easily shame you for being inspired by your best male friend, or even your father, but am I? No. Because I'm inspired by my father more than my mother, and my male friends more than my female, and I'm a female myself. Also, not everyone in RWBY is a warrior. That's kind of like saying everyone in Skyrim is a Dragon. The main character or characters may be, but not everyone is. You have got to take into consideration the fact that maybe An Ren preferred helping Lie Ren over hunting. If both An Ren and Li Ren were hunting, than Lie Ren would be alone for a good amount of his life since it's shown the Li Ren goes out hunting for a long time. Also, if I'm not mistaken, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie is the only case where the person that helped the female was a random person the female has never met before. Most of the time it's relatives of close friends. Also, remember, Nora inspired Ren to become brave. Seeing her as an equal, Ren went to go help her. Also, Pyrrha helped Jaune and to this day, Jaune is still looking up to her. Ruby looks up to her sister Yang, Weiss looks up to Winter and so on and so fourth. Also, Nora was not a damsel in distress. If Nora had Magnhild right beside her, but was still crying on the battlefield for no apparent reason, she'd be a damsel in distress. But if Nora is an orphan, who is around 9 years old, who has never doubt with Grimm, let alone a Nuckaleeve, she's a scared child, not damsel. Same with Ren, he was a scared child, not a wimp (even though he generally was before Nora INSPIRED HIM to fight and become brave). Also, An Ren is one of the only female deaths of RWBY where she wasn't fighting, and it's logical. She is not a fighter. Pyrrha went down fighting, Amber went down fighting, Penny went down fighting, Cinder got hurt fighting, Yang lost her arm fighting, and so on and fourth. Now only males, Li Ren went down fighting, Torchwick went down while trash talking, than we have Tukson who I believe was a book shop owner, he began to fight but died, the anonymous huntsman died in a fight, and... Well I don't remember many other deceased males who died a death that was memorable. And also, whenever you said how the 'sexist cliché' could be fixed, you literally explained almost every female inspired by male relationship in RWBY. I hope this made sense because generally is was just ranting, so exuse if it literally made no sense.